Black★Star
| voiced by = | wordplay = | alias = | age = 5 (Estimation) | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = }} Black★Star ( Burakku ★ sutā) is a character and a recurring antagonist debut in the Keroro Gunso Franchise. His powers are originally made in the "Age Of Destruction", mentioned by Shivava, he is also one of the most enigmatic Keronians. Character He first appeared in volume 23 of the manga, then again as a mini figure in Keroro Land 40. Though most of his history is unknown, though it's suspected that he is the first attempt of making Shin Keroro that failed. In his debut he battles against Shivava near the end of the chapter, "The Two Keron Stars", and won. He appeared in the continuous chapter, "An Ancient Power", and defeated Keroro easily, but he later lost against Shin Keroro and Myou Kaneami. Story History Black'★'Star is a mysterious child in prison on an asteroid, but later he emerged due to being accidentally released by Shivava. Not much is known about him, but he appears to be Shin Keroro's archenemy. After Keroro's defeat, Shin Keroro's past is revealed that he chose the Keroro Platoon and have their styles. Shin Keroro ends up releasing a large energy, which paralyzes Black★Star. Black★Star awakes inside some sort of broken television-like dimension (Electric Spacemind), he discovers a shadow figure (Shin Keroro himself), telling him that terrible things will happen or if he doesn't leave Black★Star awakes from this odd power, which surprise Shin Keroro. He was critically damaged after the battle with Shin Keroro, as he leaves from Pekopon, as Shin Keroro gain his victory. Appearance He appears to be simplistic. He is also an evil version of Shin Keroro, the only difference is he's mostly black, he also has two black long pigtails resembling rabbit ears. He also wears blue rings all over his body (around his wrists, neck, and pigtails) reference to Shin Keroro wearing a round ring as collar and wearing a bracelet. His eyes are shaped semi-circle and his irises are colored with red to yellow gradient, around his pupil is a black ring, making it resembling a bullseye, and sharp teeth are seen when his mouth opens. He also has round tail much like to Shin Keroro's and Sumomo's. His symbol is a black star (hence his name) but its inverted, opposing to Shin Keroro's Keron Star and its normal position. Personality Black★Star is very wicked and intelligent but he was also calm and collected. Later, as he became even more maniacal, and even more brutal in the process. Despite this he is constantly put in trouble, leading Shin to have to save him. Abilities He is a very powerful Keronian, developing to have dark magic-like abilities. He forms dark energy around his hands with tiny white runes (some resembles Keron alphabets) surrounding him to stop time and space except people who are already seeing aliens (Tomosu is also stopped in time despite he sees an alien like Shin Keroro). He also use other powers such as telekinesis, dispelling styles, and shadow-like tentacles. He can also communicate with Shin Keroro using telepathy. He also developed to have an enhanced strength, example he stopped Shivava's baton from attacking him with only one bare hand. In the manga Volume 24, he stole Shin Keroro's bracelet, making him useless to battle and he was able to transform into styles but does not change his skin color schemes unlike Shin Keroro does. Relationships * Keroro = For the first time he encountered Keroro, he defeated him and complaining why is there a Keron Star on a normal Keroro. * Shivava = He recognized Shivava in an unknown history, he described him as the "Non-Keronian". * Shin Keroro = Black★Star sees Shin as an enemy, and he is seen constantly attacking Shin. However, this relationship seems one-sided and even not real as Shin has constantly saved Black★Star, despite him always attacking him. Shin also admits that he sees Black★Star as a friend, rather then an enemy, and that he thinks that they could be good friends. Black★Star has also been seen accepting Shin's help. Trivia *His name is most likely a reference to Black☆Star from Soul Eater, sharing similar names and even similar personalities. *He is likely part of the Kiruru series due to past Keronian antagonist that where sealed away and made by the army, all ended up as Kiruru's. But this merely speculation in till further is revealed. *Before his official colors were revealed, his rings all over his body are red-colored instead of blue, and his eyes are colored intense red instead of reddish gold with a shade of yellow, by fans. *His goal is very similar to the Shurara Corps, to steal Shin Keroro's Keron Star while Shurara wants to steal Keroro's Keron Star. *Black★Star believes that whistling and dust clouds make him seem cooler. Gallery Black Star toy.jpg|A keychain figure of Black★Star, with his name and official artwork revealed. Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.591994.jpg|Black★Star and Keroro Platoon. 140px-Black Star.png|Black★Star talking to Shivava in outer space. Saburo, Momoka, Moa, Arisa, Koyuki & Black Star.jpg Black Star In the flash series.png Black Star looking evil.png Black Star.png Informacion_interna_Tomo_24.png Black satr is super evul.png Black Star con el invento Solo se vive dos veces.jpg Blackstar2.png Shin Black form.png|Shin Keroro combined with Black★Star. Black Star's card.png|Black★Star's profile on The Flash Series website. Is Keroro Your Pal.jpg|Black★Star Vs. Warrior Style Keroro AE093F91-D71E-4598-B70A-22CB8A86AE23.jpeg References Category:Manga series Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Artificial Keronians Category:Keronians Category:Villains